


second button

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Middle School Graduation, Oblivious Ryoma, RyoSaku, second button, seigaku reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: It's graduation day and Ryuzaki Sakuno doesn't want his second button. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	second button

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another RyoSaku fic. This is my own take to the shoujo trope of second buttons. Haha. I hope you enjoy it.

**second button**

by neko-alme

It is said that on graduation day, a boy giving his second button to someone is equal to a love confession. That's because the second button is the closest to the heart and represents one's most beloved person.

So, imagine the shock of one Ryuzaki Sakuno when Echizen Ryoma's second button landed on her hands.

It all happened just after their middle school graduation ceremony. Everyone was so busy taking pictures and saying their goodbyes. She was under the cherry blossom tree, waiting for Tomoka to finish her goodbyes to her founded Ryoma-sama Fan Club's Middle School Chapter. Sakuno was looking up, admiring how the pink petals swayed with the wind. Her auburn braids fluttered in the breeze as the feeling of mixed gratitude and sadness came over her.

It was the last day of an era in her life: middle school. Marked with a lot of important beginnings, friendships, and good memories, the last three years she spent in Seigaku Middle School was a treasure she'd always cherish.

She was busy reminiscing about her freshman year the most. After all, it was when she first fell in love with a sport along with the person who inspired her into trying it. She was thinking of how bittersweet her relationship with him was. With him as a person born to stand in the spotlight, and she as someone who belonged in the sidelines. Over the past three years, little by little, she's nurtured a simple friendship with him. Initially, she had the hope that somehow, along the way of being friends, maybe they could be something more. But one look at him when he's inside the court— with his golden eyes focused, and the sun making the stray locks of his dark green hair protruding under his white cap, shine— all he would ever be is the great tennis player that she has the luck of being acquainted with.

Sakuno has already learned her place. And even if she's just someone who could only be a supporter and friend, she's fine with it. It took her a long time, but she has finally come to terms with her feelings.

So imagine the rush of confusion she felt when he ran to her, his hair freely disheveled by the wind, and his eyes concentrated at her. A faint blush immediately burned her cheeks, uneasy how he stared at her so expectantly.

"Ryuzaki, take care of this." That was all he said as he casually ripped the second button of his uniform jacket and shoved it in her trembling hands to keep.

And just as how fast he appeared, before she could even speak, he's already sprinted away. In his wake, hordes of girls ran after him, all of them in a rush of asking for his second button. The frantic scene made her unconsciously grip on the round object in her hands.

" _Just what does this mean, Ryoma-kun?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, he was busy over finding a hiding place.

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

From a distance, he could already hear the shrieking and calls. Sweat started to drip on his face as he tried to outmaneuver his pursuers. It wasn't even afternoon yet, and he was starting to get out of breath from running all over the school as soon as the ceremony ended. Unlike your usual graduate, Echizen Ryoma found himself in quite a dilemma. So much for the last day of middle school.

It started when a girl classmate approached him. Among all the congratulations echoing inside the school gym where the graduation ceremony was commenced, the girl looked determined to talk to him solely. Though he could see through her facade that probably hid nervousness— judging from her fidgety expressions— he already had the idea that this scenario was all too familiar.

He figured out that maybe it was some sort of a last love confession. Through the past years of being called out on the rooftops, under cherry blossom trees, and sometimes even in hallways, just to be confessed to, he's already started to notice the patterns. So at the time, as usual, he just patiently waited for the confession to end before saying he was sorry.

But the confession didn't come. Instead, he was asked for the second button of his uniform.

His cat eyes narrowed, trying to make sense what he was just being asked to. He found it strange, being asked for something as random as a button. And truthfully, he wouldn't really mind giving the object if that would be in exchange of more peaceful days to come. So, he shrugged as he slowly reached to the said button.

Just as when he was touching it, he felt a sense of dread. On the corner of his eyes, he could see the sharp looks of some of the girls within the vicinity. It reminded him of the horrific events brought by Valentines Day when he was being chased around aggressively to accept chocolates. He nervously gulped, readying himself to dash away if needed. The girl in front stared at him expectantly.

"Why should Ryoma-sama give his second button to you?!" one of the girls around approached them.

"Ryoma-sama should give it to me!" another girl stepped out.

"Ryoma-sama won't give it just to anyone not me!"

The prince of tennis could only cringe as he observed the girls who gathered around him. They were all in the middle of a verbal war, arguing who was the one that deserved his second button. Taking advantage of the commotion, he slowly stepped back and then effectively ran away to leave the chaos.

He was utterly bewildered as to how a single button could lead to such phenomenon. _Was there something special about it?_ He wondered as he quickened his pace. The boy refused to look back, quite terrified that the girls behind him are already getting near.

It was easy enough for him to make his way towards the front gates to ask his parents to immediately drive home. But with the looming pursuers behind, he didn't take his chances. If ever his old man sees that he's having this much trouble with women, without a doubt, he would either ditch or tease him all the way home. He wasn't in the mood for either.

So he passed by numerous hallways, buildings, and corners. Luckily, his route and fast legs allowed him some distance when he saw the girl with the twin braids standing under the cherry blossom tree. Surprisingly, she was alone— her loud friend not in sight. He felt a sense of relief, being sure that Ryuzaki Sakuno wasn't like the other girls who liked to push herself on him.

As he approached her, he wondered why she looked almost melancholic— her looking up to watch the tree and her lips pursed, as if in deep thinking. With the wind blowing the trees, numerous cherry blossom petals showered the scene. He noticed how it took her a while before her eyes widened when she finally spotted him. The sudden blush of her cheeks never failed to amuse him.

Amid the moment, an idea suddenly came on him. He jogged even faster, making sure that the girls following won't get to see what he was about to do. When he finally arrived under the tree, he spoke to her.

"Ryuzaki, take care of this."

With ease, he ripped the second button of his jacket uniform. He figured that if those girls following him would see that his second button is missing— whatever that second button meant— they would finally leave him alone. Plus, he trusted the coach's granddaughter to keep it for him. He didn't say anything more as he shoved it in her hand, promptly running away again so that his pursuers won't reach him.

He eventually reached the east gate of the school, looking around for a good hiding spot.

"Echizen! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home already?"

Ryoma turned his head to see the owner of the voice.

Momoshiro Takeshi waved his hand over his spiky black hair. He was on his bike, feet on the ground to keep balance as he called for his kouhai. He was wearing a yellow shirt with blue denim pants.

"Momo-senpai!" he replied with relief. Perhaps he could finally escape the school with the help of the dunk smash specialist. He trudged towards him.

"What's the matter, Echizen? Are you running laps during your graduation day?" Momoshiro took notice of the beads of sweat in the boy's forehead, along with his labored breathing.

"You need to get me out of here, senpai." he asks, repeatedly looking back and forth to see if the girls finally caught up with him.

"What about your parents?" the senpai replies, genuinely bewildered at Ryoma's actions, "Aren't we supposed to meet at your house for the graduation party?"

The tennis prince only nods seriously as he climbs at the bicycle's back, "Don't worry about my parents. I'll just text them. For now, get me home."

"RYOMA-SAMA! YOUR SECOND BUTTON!"

Ryoma visibly flinches, tapping his senpai's shoulders to urge him to step on the pedal. Momoshiro only looks at the crowd of girls incredulously, and then adjusts his body to take a look at the boy's uniform.

"You don't have your second button." Momo plainly states as Ryoma gave him a betrayed look, "Where is it?"

"What? Now you want my second button too, senpai?" he cheekily retorts, earning him a disappointed look from the owner of the bicycle.

"Don't you know what the second button of your uniform means?" Momo chides, "I see you're still as hopeless as ever, Echizen."

"You can just lecture me on the way home, senpai." Ryoma was tempted to say something more, but considering that this senpai was his only hope for salvation, he saved his insults for later.

Momoshiro only shakes his head, waiting for the hordes of girls to get within their range. As the pursuers grow even closer, he impatiently taps on the driver's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Momo-se‒"

"Stop there, girls!" Momoshiro even outstretched his hand in a stop, "You should give up. Echizen doesn't have his second button anymore."

Miraculously, shocking Ryoma, the girls halted. They all seemed to focus on his second button-less uniform. His brow turned up, genuinely surprised as to how murmurs resounded from the group before one by one they dispersed. All of them having disappointed expressions on their faces as they slouched while walking away.

Amber eyes blinked in amazement to his senpai who had his stupid grin on.

"So... who's the lucky girl, Echizen?"

"Hah? I don't understand your question, Momo-senpai." his expression immediately shifted. He only shrugs as the spiky-haired senpai started to ride the bicycle.

"Don't you know why those girls were chasing you?" Momoshiro asks, eyes ahead on the road.

"Beats me." Ryoma replies indifferently, "What's the deal with a simple button anyway?"

"Tsk. You're still oblivious as ever," Momo chuckles, "Since I'm your awesome senpai, I'll be telling you what giving your second button to a girl means."

 _"It means something?"_ Ryoma muses.

Even if he grew up in America, upon his three years in Japan, he's come to know about the culture and traditions little by little. Some of them were quite simple, obvious, fun and others— like Valentines Day— he thought were too troublesome. So it shouldn't really surprise him that a button would mean something on graduation day. But assuming the unsolicited reaction it garnered earlier, he could only assume that it means something great.

"When a guy gives a girl his second button on graduation day," Momo starts to explain, "The girl could interpret it as a love confession."

 _"The what?"_ He choked on his own saliva that he had to cough. Something as random as a button could immediately count as a love confession on graduation day? He couldn't believe how absurd it was.

"So knowing that," Momo gives him a mischievous grin, "Who did you give your second button to?"

"That's none of your business, senpai." he bluntly replies, "And shouldn't you look at the road for safety?"

"Hai, hai," the senpai faced the road again as he teased, "I bet it was Ryuzaki-chan."

Ryoma didn't reply, afraid that if he denies or agrees, his senpai would only continue to tease him endlessly. Instead, his thoughts only drifted to the girl with the twin-braids whom he accidentally, indirectly confessed to. The boy could feel his cheeks burn a bit. He wasn't sure why it made him fluster.

 _"It must be the heat."_ He concluded, finally recognizing the familiar turn on the way to his house. He didn't miss the hearty laugh of his senpai as he started to chant, the wind slapping on their faces.

"Ah! It's so great to be young!"

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno's braids slapped the back of her knees as she jogged around the campus alone. After the convincing pep talk of her best friend Tomoka over the case of the second button, she had to know if the prince of tennis really meant what he did. She looked around, following the traces of his wild fangirls that trailed him not too long ago.

As she searched around, her legs finally took her to the front gates where some of the parents waited for their children. She hoped to see his dark green hair among some of the students that loitered around, but to no avail. Sakuno could only sigh as her shoulders slumped. The boy who unknowingly held her heart since the tender age of twelve, may have already gone home after all.

"Are? Isn't it Sakuno-chan?"

Instantly, Sakuno turned her head to locate the direction of the woman's voice that mentioned her name. Not too far from where she was, Echizen Rinko waved at her. Her brown hair was tied in its usual bun, and she was wearing office clothes. She could only assume that the woman must have come from work before attending her child's middle school graduation. She waved back in recognition as she approached the woman to greet her.

"Konnichiwa, Rinko-ba-san," the girl bowed her head for a bit in respect.

"Konnichiwa," Rinko smiles at her, "Congratulations on your graduation, Sakuno-chan."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Oba-san," she replies gratefully before looking around once more, "Are you perhaps here with Ryoma-kun?"

"Ie. We have been waiting for Ryoma since the end of the ceremony," the woman shakes her head, answering in return, "I was thinking of asking you if you've seen him."

"I did see Ryoma-kun earlier," Sakuno replies, "But he left right away..."

"Souka, that boy can't really stay on one place," the older woman comments, "By the way, Sakuno-chan... Why are you looking for him? Did you need anything?"

At the Echizen matriarch's question, the girl's face turned red in remembrance. She couldn't quite possibly tell the actual reason why she was looking for him.

"I-I was just going to ask him about something..." she meekly replies.

Just then, the woman fished out her beeping phone from her bag. She took on a call, momentarily forgetting what the Ryuzaki girl just said. At the mention of Ryoma and the way Rinko talked to her son, Sakuno had the idea that the tennis prince may have really gone home alone already.

"Sakuno-chan, Ryoma just called. He already went home, apparently," Rinko explains, "My husband and I would go home now. If you need Ryoma for something important, you could ride the car with us."

For a moment, Sakuno deliberated within herself if what she would ask him could be really considered _that_ important. She didn't want to burden his parents over her situation. And being honest, somehow, she's thinking that the boy gave her his second button without knowing the meaning behind it. It was just like him, after all.

She could almost feel the weight of the button she tucked in her skirt's pocket. Just when she already accepted that having her feelings returned would be impossible, Ryoma just had to give her this sliver of hope. Even if her feelings seemed unimportant, she would like to at least, clarify it with him. And maybe if she was eventually right— this could really be the last time she'd ever entertain the possibility that he liked her too.

Trying to sound confident and cheerful, she nodded in agreement with Rinko's offer. And as they made their way to the parking lot, she saw Ryoma's father clad in his usual dark monk clothes. As the older man made his usual energetic fuss of her being his boy's _girlfriend,_ Ryuzaki Sakuno could only blush and deny awkwardly.

It was already concluded that the car ride would be as long as it gets.

* * *

As soon as he arrived home, he texted his parents that he hitched a ride home from his Momo-senpai. He could already predict how his mother would reprimand him for leaving them alone at school. But gauging as to what could be worse between being reprimanded or staying at school on the run, he was sure to choose the former.

Since his mother insisted to hold a small graduation party for him, they arrived to Nanako putting up some of the decorations in the living room. He had invited all of his former Seigaku regular senpais as guests. And because it was his Momo-senpai that arrived early— the party is supposed to start in an hour— they were bound to help his older cousin on arranging some of the things needed to prepare.

He was starting to forget his indirect love confession to the coach's granddaughter on the duration of the 30 minutes they waited for his parents to arrive. Both him and Momoshiro were already so hungry, and Nanako won't let the both of them eat anything more than a rice ball at least until the other guests arrive. So both of the guys slumped on the floor of Ryoma's bedroom, playing some video games for a bit. Their ears easily perked up, upon hearing the sound of the car pulling up from the garage.

It was Ryoma who opened the door for his parents. With quizzical gaze, he looked at his old man. He was grinning at him. The former professional tennis player's eyes glinted mischief and he couldn't fathom the reason why. He glared back, wondering what put his father in such a cheery mood. The boy was about to ask why, when the girl with his second button suddenly appeared from behind.

"K-Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun..." she greets shyly.

"Hm." He only nods, turning his head to look back at his father who obviously snickered on his way to the living room. From the door, he could hear the loud laughs of Momoshiro and his old man— the both of them being surprisingly closer over the years.

"Why are you here, Ryuzaki?" he plainly asks, too caught up in his annoyance to notice how the girl's hazel pools would wander at anywhere but him. She's clearly unsettled, her clasped fingers being fidgety. Her cheeks were painted with a light red hue.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun..." she starts, taking a deep breath before staring back at his amber eyes, "A-About earlier..."

"Earlier..?" he questions, thinking back as to what Ryuzaki actually meant.

"Y-Your second button..." she almost whispers while facing the ground. If not for his excellent ears, he wouldn't have heard what she just said.

 _"Oh."_ His cat-eyes widened for a bit. He's remembering it now. The chase... His desperation to get out of the school that led him to eventually see her under that cherry blossom tree. He recalled the look of surprise on her face when he gave her his second button for safekeeping.

"Ryuzaki, I‒"

He was about to explain, but he got cut off by what she said at the same time as him.

"I'm returning it, Ryoma-kun," She said it so casually, as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world, "I-I'm sure you don't know what that button meant."

"Un." he replied, surprised as to how Ryuzaki assessed his situation. She was on point, assuming that he didn't have the slightest idea. The idea that the girl in twin braids really knew him quite well didn't come off as a surprise. After all, through the years, she's the only girl outside of his family that he felt comfortable being around with.

That's why, he didn't miss how she broke their eye contact, the moment he replied. Was it sadness? Disappointment? He couldn't fathom the flash of emotion in her eyes that she immediately concealed with a knowing smile and nod. Her hands reached to the pocket of her school uniform skirt before holding out to him the round button he gave her.

He was about to move, willingly getting the object back. But there's this lump in his throat that he couldn't quite understand the source. Being a head taller than her now, he had a complete view of the girl before him— and the prince of tennis realized that it was the longest time that those rich hazel eyes of hers looked back at his amber ones.

"You can keep it."

Ryoma wasn't sure why he had the urge to say it. Confusion filled his thoughts and he was thankful that his expression didn't show it. Why did he even feel confused? Having Ryuzaki own his second button doesn't mean a thing. It wasn't like he really _liked_ her that way. It just so happened that he figured out he didn't need something as small as a button back. That was all there is to it. That conclusion was the only thing plausible in his brain, not used to processing things as complicated as feelings.

And as if it isn't enough that he's navigating through his own emotions, Ryuzaki Sakuno did something that baffled him even more.

"I-I don't want Ryoma-kun's second button!"

Her face was beet red as she shoved the said object to him. She was breathing heavily, the tips of her mahogany colored braids swaying at her shoulders' movement. A small pout was in her lips, while her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth, about to say something more but resorting back to just pursing her lips. It was as if she was afraid she would suddenly blurt out a secret not meant for anyone to hear yet.

At the same time, the prince of tennis turned speechless at the girl's outburst. There was this shock that coursed him— whether it was from her uncharacteristic actions or the fact that he was literally chased off by people who desperately wanted his second button only for her to reject it, he wasn't sure why. He only stood there, tensed up and totally out of words.

"Sakuno-chan!"

In the middle of their awkward encounter, the sound of Nanjiro calling the only Ryuzaki present was the only thing that broke the tension. A second later, the monk's upper body peeked from the door of the living room.

"Stay over for a bit, ne? It's my dumb son's graduation party and you should eat before you go. Hehe."

A vein visibly popped on the side of the boy's forehead. The irritating tone that his old man only uses with women in general, grated at his ears. He only wished that Coach Ryuzaki would be there to hit him for his creepy attitude.

"Who are you calling your dumb son, Oyaji?" he replied to his father, voice as calm as his annoyance allowed him.

"Well, who else?" Nanjiro laughs and then winks at the dumbfounded girl, "Right, Sakuno-chan?"

"A-Ano, umm..." Sakuno only appeared lost over the banter of the father and son duo. She could only stare back and blink at the two members of the male species as they went on with their usual interaction.

"Baka Oyaji, I'll tell Mom about your dirty magazines." Ryoma shrugged before sticking his tongue out at his horrified father who huffed. He was about to say something but then decided not to, in fear of his son's threats. Nanjiro could only turn his back in defeat in order to protect his treasures.

For a moment, over what just transpired, the two teens standing at the doorway forgot the looming heavy air between them. Ryuzaki Sakuno gave Echizen Ryoma a strained, apologetic smile.

"Come in." the boy exhaled, gesturing a hand for the girl to follow him towards the living room.

* * *

He was unfortunately squeezed between his Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai who rambunctiously ate and talked with one another. They were seated on one side of the long table along with his Oishi-senpai and Taka-senpai. The other side was comprised of from the left, Ryuzaki Sakuno, his Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai. The only former regular absent was the former Captain Tezuka who's already playing in the pro-circuits in Germany.

They were currently eating the dishes prepared by Ryoma's mother and cousin, along with the sushi delivery by Kawamura. The young chef and previous power player of Seigaku swung a racket that mysteriously landed on his hands— courtesy of a sly tensai— as he introduced his new sushi creations with vigor and abundance of english words. The data tennis player mumbled some probabilities and out of nowhere, the acrobatic player would howl over the spiciness of the sushi he stole from someone's plate. Over the sidelines, the viper and the dunk smash specialist would bicker. It was the cue for the mother hen and former vice captain to appease and reprimand all the ongoing ruckus.

 _Same old, same old._ It was hard to believe that the boy's guests— with the exception of the twin braided girl who could only watch as she shyly laughed and join the conversations— were already high schoolers. In a few months, the comeback of Seigaku's golden generation of regulars would somehow come true.

From time to time, his mother and his cousin would bring them more food. His old man, who mingled too close with the guests would often crack his funny stories and lead the teasing of his son up to no end.

The boy observed his friends and family interact comfortably with one another. Three years did it. The constant tournaments and training camps, hanging out and playing by the temple's dirt court, Coach Ryuzaki's occasional requests for his old man to assist in training the team. He could say that it's eventual that his circles bonded this way.

With a bored stare, as he continuously scanned around the faces of people who celebrated around him, there's a strange pang in his chest whenever he sees the view of the only girl in the room. She was at the farthest to the left, her smile never escaping her face as she seemed to enjoy whatever everyone's topic was about.

The longer he stared, the more he felt bummed for some reason. Was it because she didn't want his second button? He could only theorize. As his hand moved to grab his ponta can, he was mulling over why it seemed to be a deal bigger than he initially thought. First of all, he wasn't in love with the girl. Second, he didn't care about petty traditions that consisted of second buttons. So why was he still thinking about her rejection? For all he cared, it didn't even matter who gets to get his second button.

When he lifted the can off the table, his disappointment even grew. He's out of ponta. Begrudgingly, he excused himself for a bit to grab more of the canned soda by the fridge in the kitchen. On his way, he found his cousin, Nanako on the kitchen counter. In her hands were some of the prepared snacks they made as she refilled the rectangular container.

"Do you need anything, Ryoma-san?" she asks, eyeing the boy.

"I'm just here to get drinks." he replies before opening the refrigerator door.

For a while, the woman had her purple pupils gaze at him. The boy found her action weird, so he shot her an equally inquisitive look, his brow turning up in the process. It was only then that Nanako spoke.

"Ryoma-san, a button in your uniform is missing. Did it snap?" the graduating university student pointed out, "And it was the second button too."

"It didn't snap." he honestly states, picking up at least three cans of soda and placing it in his arms.

"Oh?" the amusement in her voice was apparent, "I see you finally confessed to Sakuno-san, then?"

He instantly faced his cousin's direction. The mix of confusion and frustration in his expression didn't miss Nanako's observation.

"Nanako-nee-san," Ryoma starts, "What makes you think I gave Ryuzaki my second button?"

The question was genuine. It was the second time that someone readily assumed that he gave Ryuzaki that button. Since he didn't originally know what that piece of his uniform meant, he was utterly curious as to why people around him readily concluded that he actually confessed to the coach's granddaughter.

"Eh? It was just my conclusion. It wouldn't come off as a surprise if you like her, Ryoma-san," Nanako says, "Sakuno-san is really a nice girl. And truthfully, Oba-chan and I really like her too."

The blue-haired woman's words made him think of the past years' occasions when Ryuzaki slowly integrated herself within his family. From missed school works whenever he competes abroad that she brings to their house, to the tennis lessons that he would sometimes give her on the temple's dirt court whenever he felt lazy to go out, to all the Christmases and birthdays that their family connection made it possible for them to meet on those private moments.

In truth, it was only then that he realized, Ryuzaki Sakuno was always there and until now, he didn't stop to wonder about that fact. It was all simply because he's already used to her presence in his everyday life. She didn't annoy him like other girls did. In fact, he did find her presence comforting at times. On the rare days that he felt confused and down, it's the twin-braided girl with her unconditional support that helped him get back up.

Nanako was right. If he would ever give someone his second button, without a doubt, one would think that it would be to Ryuzaki Sakuno— that one clumsy girl outside of his family that he cared for enough to allow her to stay in his life.

Suddenly, the way his thoughts headed made his chest flutter at the same time his stomach churned in a slight pain.

"Too bad," Ryoma can't help the bitter taste that bubbled in his mouth as he replied to his cousin, "Ryuzaki doesn't want my second button."

The unfathomable dread inside him refused to die down even until he came back to the party.

* * *

It was almost twilight when everyone decided that the party is finally over. The Kawamura Sushi van that his Taka-senpai drove was just enough for everyone's ride home with the exception of Ryuzaki who literally lived the opposite way of all the former regulars. With the instructions of his mother, and scheming senpais— whom he was so sure that planned this scenario, Echizen Ryoma found himself tasked on walking Sakuno home.

At first, the doe-eyed girl wouldn't agree. She claimed that their house wasn't that far and she wouldn't want to bother the tennis prince. But Ryoma didn't say anything in protest and his mother took it as cue that he was okay with walking the girl home. After some persuasive talking, it was proven yet again, that Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't just have it in herself to disagree with his parents.

And off the newly graduated students walked on the cobblestone pavement with the sun starting to set. The skies were red orange and their surroundings were silent with the exception of the occasional car sounds that pass the streets. The whole scene was almost reminiscent of what they once were, back in their freshman year. But instead of the boy walking a few steps ahead of the girl, for the first time, the boy matched his pace with hers.

On the corner of his vision, he observed the girl beside him. She looked nervous, a blush tinting her face as she looked ahead, eyes without focus. He could only assume that she was far from detecting the lamp post in her path. The boy noticed how she slightly bit her lip in deep pondering. He wondered what she was thinking.

As Ryuzaki approached the obstacle, Ryoma gave her side glances. Will she notice or not? The latter seemed to be more plausible, judging by the way she still appeared to be distracted. But still, he waited until the last moment when she was about to slam her head on the metal post. Swiftly, he grabbed her small, soft hands that touched his calloused ones. The boy pulled her body, letting it settle against him.

"Careful, Ryuzaki." Those were the first words he told her after their confrontation at his house. The girl stiffened, her surprised eyes turned to look up at him after realizing what just happened.

"H-Hai!" she says, blushing furiously as she backed away, "Thank you for saving me Ryoma-kun..."

"Hn." he nods, removing his hold on her hand as the strange prickling on his chest happened again. He paid it no heed, only proceeding to ask the ever-clumsy girl, "Why were you so distracted anyway, Ryuzaki?"

"Eh? I was... I was thinking," the girl looks down, taking a deep breath in an effort to collect her words.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun... I'm really sorry for earlier." she had her hands clasped together. She was still blushing, her lips arching down, "I didn't mean to offend... It's just that, it would be unfair if I kept your second button."

"Unfair..?" Ryoma asks.

Ryuzaki nods as she explained further, "Because Ryoma-kun may not know that a second button could symbolize a love confession. I figured that it was the reason why the girls kept on chasing you this morning..." she continues, "I... I believe that you should be allowed to choose whomever you want to give it to, Ryoma-kun."

"I don't want your second button because," she still managed to give the boy an encouraging smile, "I want you to give it to someone you really love."

At her words, the cat-eyed tennis prince cannot find it in himself to speak. His mouth gaped for a bit at her sincerity. He always knew that the coach's granddaughter was never selfish, but still, her response stirred an emotion entirely new to him. She was entirely right. And somehow, over reviewing the course of events that started the whole second button fiasco, he was starting to realize bit by bit.

Over the rest of their walk to the Ryuzaki residence, he can't stop thinking about how the sunset gave her mahogany-colored hair a whole fascinating shade of red. From his view at her side, her chocolate-brown irises seemed to reflect the colors of the skies. Unlike their walk earlier, her overall aura seemed different. She looked more relieved, as if after apologizing to him made her feel so much better.

He wasn't sure what to think about that.

And as the view of the girl's house started to get near, for some reason, Ryoma's insides started a turmoil. It was as if it was urging him to do something about the strange emotions that start to haunt him. If he didn't have the slightest idea as to what changed that morning, one glance at the girl with the hair too long, and it all starts to make sense.

From being flustered about the idea of confessing to her, to the feeling of dread that he felt when she didn't want his second button, and to the relief that all along he wasn't really rejected. Why didn't he realize sooner? And maybe he should've already known his own feelings when he chose to entrust her that second button without knowing it's meaning— the only idea he had about the object was it was something important that people would want to chase him for it. Maybe he really should've realized as soon as she became someone staple in his life.

His Momo-senpai is right, he really is hopeless.

Ryuzaki started to quicken her steps when they reached the front of her house. His heart dropped, wanting to at least do something about his newfound feelings. The second button that he slid on his pocket suddenly felt impossibly heavy. He watched her back in silence before she faced him to say her goodbyes.

"Ryo‒"

"Ryuzaki," he cut her off as he bluntly stated, "Accept my second button, after all."

The look of astonishment on Sakuno's face was synonymous to the burning of her cheeks. The girl blinked a few times as she flailed her hands in defensive.

"D-Demo, R-Ryoma-kun... g-giving me your second button..."

The boy stepped forward, approaching the clearly perturbed girl.

Echizen Ryoma stood before the girl with the twin braids. He was still wearing his uniform, a single button missing on the area nearest to his chest. He was holding out his hand, a button engraved with Seigaku's emblem settled in it.

"Ryuzaki, you already told me what this button meant," he says to the girl who's yet to recollect herself, "So accept it."

For a few seconds, it didn't seem like she would move to get it. Ryoma was starting to feel afraid that she didn't want him, after all. The expressions she had shifted from shock, to disbelief, and to a teary one that scared him. She was clearly pouting, looking at the button and to him repeatedly.

Ryuzaki's hands trembled as she slowly reached for the object in his palm. The moment she picked his second button from his hands, she spoke.

"Ryoma-kun..." the contrast of her tearful eyes and the genuine happy smile on her face, made his chest constrict, "I accept it."

As soon as her words reached his ears, a small blush painted his cheeks too.

And even if the last day of his middle school life appeared uneventful at the start, he figured that the end was all that really matters. So as his signature smirk plastered on his lips, the prince of tennis has never been so sure of Ryuzaki Sakuno, the girl that undoubtedly owned his second button.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my third RyoSaku fic! It took longer than I expected, but I still hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts please~ And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
